Start to Finish
by Jojo78
Summary: Abigail ended her engagement to Marshall, causing him to reevaluate his love life. Will he stop playing it safe? Will he go looking for what he really wants? M/M One-Shot (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight) M rating


He hadn't seen this sight in some time, Marshall ran up the mountain, breathing in the clean mountain air. He felt his lungs tighten, but that only caused him to run faster and higher up the mountain. If he had to put a time, it would be around the time he started getting serious with Abigail, she had liked the spa treatments but not the clean mountain air enough to make the trek with him.

 _"I don't know if I can do this," Abigail murmured when Marshall had walked into their house. He frowned and walked over to her, feeling like something bad was about to happen._

 _"What can't you do?" he asked as he held her hands in his._

 _She pulled her hands away and slipped the ring off, "I don't think I'm ready."_

 _Marshall's frown deepened, "What do you mean you're not ready? We don't have to get married right away; we can have a long engagement….postpone…"_

 _"I don't need a long engagement, I'm just…I don't know…" her eyes full of tears as she shook her head at him. "When you and I…started…*sniff*…I really thought we could…"_

Marshall stopped at the top of the mountain, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, when he could; he opened his eyes and looked out at the majestic desert in front of him. Full of possibilities and he had lost one of them, the possibility of one day having a family. Even now, four months after that incident, he didn't understand where things had gone wrong.

He kept playing it safe and he kept losing, with a scowl on his face he growled up at the heavens, "What am I doing wrong!"

It couldn't be a question, because he already knew that playing it safe for him was to give up the one thing he had never thought he could have, _if you love it, set it free…_

 _"Okay…okay…so, is this a break we're talking about? Or are you completely ending this? Throwing away all this time?" Marshall moved away from her, not taking his ring with him, he didn't know what the hell was going on and the woman in front of him was crying._

 _Abigail nodded and pulled the ring free, "I love you…."_

 _"But not enough to marry me, right? It's you not me…and all that good shit, right?" he cursed and she winced, never hearing him sound so angry. Marshall moved back towards her and took the ring, pushing it into the inside pocket of his blazer._

 _"Marshall…" she sobbed as she covered her face._

 _"What? I can't…I have to get out of here," he turned and left Abigail crying on the couch, he just couldn't deal with this anymore. He reached the door, opening the door he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Have a good life."_

He wiped up the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and sighed as he tried to get a grip of his life, coming up with a decision hadn't been easy, but life wasn't always easy, especially when it came to his romantic life. His mind made up, he started running back down the mountain.

There was a woman that he needed to see about his heart. And this time he would spell it out for her.

It took less time to run down then it had taken him to run up, which suited him just fine, the faster he got down, the less time it would get him to back out of what he was about to do.

He was on the last bend and he slowed to a jog, trying to catch his breath before he reached his truck, he looked down at his watch and could see his heart level start going down.

As he turned on the last turn, he almost came to an abrupt halt. Mary – his former partner – was standing with two water bottles in her hands and leaning against the passenger side of his truck. She was wearing her usual trademark jeans and a blue tank top along with her boots.

He wouldn't get a better opportunity for this again, he didn't know what she was doing there, but he would take this as an omen. He continued to jog up until he was right in front of her, she smirked and tried to push him a foot or two back.

Marshall didn't give her a chance to push him away, he lifted her hand over his shoulder and took one step forward, closing the small gap and pressing him up against her body, and she gasped giving him the best chance to continue.

He pressed his opened mouth over hers and still breathing hard from his run, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Mary froze as she felt his mouth touch hers a second before she received his tongue inside.

It took her a second or two to get a grip and responded. As soon as he felt her kiss him back, he deepened the kiss and wrapped a hand under her head to tilt her head up to his and continued to assault her mouth, she didn't fall behind, with her hand being held by his against his shoulder and around his neck, she ran her nails through his hair to hold him close.

Marshall groaned and tore his lips from hers, "I won't apologize, because I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember…."

"Marshall…shut up!" she growled as she tilted her head to the other side and pulling his lips back to hers.

He moaned and moved his hands down her sides to her hips, right before he moved them to her thighs and pulling her up, she immediately took him up on it and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Now with her legs wrapped around his waist, she was higher up and it was her turn to kiss down to his level. He pressed her against the side of his truck and moved one hand down to her bottom as he thrust into her, his other hands traveled up to her ribs, just under her breasts.

It was her turn to tear her lips from his and with a growl moan, "Touch me already!"

"Always so damn impatient," he drawled huskily into her mouth before he closed his mouth over hers as he cupped a breast in his other hand. He was drawing small circles around her right nipple, causing her to shiver in arousal.

She whined again as she arched her back, wanting him to touch her roughly, "I need you to touch me."

"I _am_ touching you," he sounded so sexy as he murmured over into her ear, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and suckled gently.

She moved her left hand over his right and pulled his hand harder against her left breast, showing him how she wanted him to touch her, "Like this…"

She moaned when he caressed her nipple, causing her nipple to harden under his ministrations, "Oh God, that's better, but I need more."

Marshall didn't wait long, he had been waiting for this his whole life, with an impatient move, he pushed her blue tank top down to reveal a white breast with a pink rucked up nipple, waiting for his mouth.

She panted down at him and nodded when he looked up at her, "Do it"

He gave her a curt nod and moved down to capture her nipple between his perfect white teeth, his blue gaze locked with her green before he suckled her breast hard and fast.

Mary's fingers ran into his hair and held his mouth against her breast before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, pushing her chest out to him to take as much of her as he could.

He continued to suckle on her left nipple while his hand pushed down to pull her right breast out, he moved over and took her other nipple in his mouth, suckling it roughly, knowing that his mark would be on her breasts for a long time.

"I need more, please Marshall," she begged, never-ending feelings as if she was on a precipice ready to fly out into nothing.

Marshall moved over before he was able to open his truck door, setting her down on the passenger seat, still suckling her breasts into his mouth, trying to get as much of her white creamy breasts into his mouth.

"God Mare, you're sweet and spicy, can't get enough of you," he groaned as he moved over to her neck, suckling behind her ear, trying to mark her as his.

When he reached for her jeans, she held his hands and muttered, "Not here, someone…"

He cut her off with his lips and growled, "No one comes here, ever."

"Okay"

He slid her boots off and tossed him behind her into the driver side of his truck, then he unbuttoned her jeans and they both pushed it down over her hips, he pulled them off along with her blue lace panties, "I can't wait too long, Mare. I need to have you now."

Mary pushed his gym shorts down and pulled him free, the impressive tent the shorts had made had not been a tease, he was long and thick and she swallowed a moan as she pulled him closer.

He moved over her as he pulled her to the edge of the seat, "Hold on, this is definitely not going to be an easy ride."

"God yes," she grunted a little as he pushed into her.

Marshall moaned when he could feel her tight walls wrap around his thickness, he thrust into her; once, twice, three times. Her nails raked down his back as the passion took her and he hunched his back, his head buried in her hair, holding her hips close to his, pounding into her thrust after thrust.

He thrust deeper and faster into her sheath, nothing could hold him back, he had needed her for as long as he could remember. Mary panted her pleasure and cooed into his ear. When their climax finally arrived, it sent them flying up with no parachute making the fall more adrenaline fueled.

He held himself deep inside her hot center, his forehead lay against her shoulder and he panted into her chest, "How long?"

Mary didn't even have to ask what he meant, panting with exertion, "When you made the toast…at the office."

He lifted his head with effort and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her chest against his, smiling at finally having what he needed, "I love you."

She smirked before blushing, "Of course you do, what's not to love?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, wrapping his fingers in her hair, he pulled her face close, and right before his lips touched hers, "I love you too, Doofus."

* * *

 **Please review**


End file.
